El primer Inuzuka
by Ougi-san
Summary: Historia sobre el surgimiento del clan Inuzuka y las similitudes que Kiba encuentra con su propia vida
1. Chapter 1

El primer Inuzuka

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había sonreído?

Ese día lo había perdido todo… su sonrisa, su alegría, su entusiasmo por la vida… su esperanza.

Su esperanza de ser algún día reconocido por ella, por su amor… por Hyuga Hinata.

¿Por qué nunca había dicho nada? Sus sentimientos ahora le quemaban el pecho, queriendo salir, para que cada habitante de Konoha supiera lo que estaba sintiendo, sufriendo en ese momento. Pero su orgullo fue más fuerte.

Ota vez esa pregunta rondando en su mente… ¿Por qué…?

Se sentía aturdido, perdido, desestabilizado. Había luchado todo ese tiempo para que sus sentimientos no le ganaran, tratando de ignorarlos… pero había alcanzado un límite.

Desde ese día en que la vio, en la academia, con esos ojos que le recordaban a la luna, su amada luna, que tan vinculada sentía a las raíces de su propia familia. Desde ese día supo que estaba perdido.

Algunos decían que el origen del primer Inuzuka se remontaba a cientos de años atrás, cuando los demás clanes aun no habían surgido.

Contaba una anciana del clan que un lobo que vivía en el bosque cercano a Konoha, había sido atacado y herido por los miembros de su propia manada. Sangrando y rengueando, este lobo se había alejado del territorio de su ex manada. Parecía como si su vida se hubiese acabado, los días transcurrían lentamente, rememorando el momento en que había sido expulsado de su manada, que era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le importaba.

Vagaba sin rumbo fijo, hambriento, sediento, perdido. Era un lobo joven. No reconocía nada del lugar por el que ahora transitaba. De repente algo lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Era un humano. Solo una vez había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno, y sus camaradas le habían dicho que se alejara, que eran peligrosos. Pero en ese momento no tenía nada que perder. Lentamente se acerco, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Su curiosidad era más fuerte. Quería saber que era eso que taladraba sus oídos… ese sonido tan chillón y molesto… pero lleno de alegría.

Era una mujer joven, con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Ambos reían felices, cosa que el lobo no entendía el por que. No se habían percatado de su presencia, cosa que aprovecho para acercarse un poco más. Quería saber, entender, sentir lo que fuera que esos dos humanos estaban sintiendo, porque podía olerlo… podía oler algo que nunca había sentido… amor.

Amar a otro, algo que siempre le había sido velado. Quizás fuera que los lobos no podían amar, o quizás no deberían. Pero el lo había olido, y ahora quería saber como se sentía.

Esa historia había sido escuchada por Kiba desde que era pequeño. No era que no la supiera, pero en cada reunión que se celebraba en su clan, era típico que la anciana contara esa historia.

Al escuchar la narración, sus pensamientos vagaban por cierta persona de ojos de luna que lo habían cautivado. Nuevamente su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Si lo de la historia había sucedido realmente, no entendía por que el lobo había querido sentir amor. Para el, Inuzuka Kiba, era el peor sentimiento que podía existir. Y eso era, porque no era correspondido.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece**

_**Cursiva: relato de la anciana**_

Gracias a laakatoo y a okashira janet por sus reviews! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Va dedicado para ustedes!

El fuego ardía con más fuerza. Como todos los años, la reunión familiar se realizaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Se encontraban reunidos en un claro en las cercanías de la aldea.

Realmente Kiba no podía quejarse de su clan, comparándolo con el resto, el suyo era afectuoso, amigable, pero también luchador. Nunca permitirían que uno de los suyos saliera lastimado. Así eran ellos, una gran familia, aunque los lazos familiares no fueran cercanos. Lo que los unía era más fuerte que un lazo de sangre. Los unía el cariño, el amor… Amor… Esa palabra que producía una punzada en su lastimado corazón.

_Lentamente se acerco, cauteloso de no hacer __ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a la mujer, que ahora estaba cocinando para su pequeño hijo._

_Al parecer no __había nadie más en la casa, solo ella y el niño. El sol se estaba ocultando, y las primeras estrellas ya eran visibles en el firmamento. _

_Su instinto le __decía que se alejara, pero no lo iba a hacer. _

_Con sus sentidos al __máximo, se sobresalto al escuchar que la puerta de la humilde casa se abría. Pudo ver el rostro cansado de la mujer, cansancio ganado en un largo día lleno de esfuerzos. Esfuerzos que gustosa realizaba por el bien de su hijo, y por la memoria de su esposo, que había sido asesinado hacia ya un tiempo por haber dejado su aldea, acusado de traición. Pero ella había sido fuerte, había resistido por su hijo._

_El cansancio se esfumó rápidamente de su rostro, cambiando a uno de pánico, cuando al salir de su casa a buscar leña vio a un animal de pelaje plateado, brillando a la luz de la luna, acercándose lentamente hacia ella. Si bien sabia que había lobos merodeando por ese bosque, nunca se había cruzado con uno, y sabia por boca de otros, que estos animales podían llegar a ser peligrosos._

Tsume se acerco a él. Conocía por demás a Kiba, y sabia que algo le pasaba. El no era alguien de mucho pensar. No es que fuera tonto ni nada por el estilo, solo que primero actuaba y luego pensaba. Y verlo sentado cerca del fuego, con su cabeza caída, mirando hacia el suelo, le resultaba extraño. Kiba siempre había sido un chico alegre, bastante peleador también, pero sobre todo orgulloso. Siempre con su cabeza en alto. Ni cuando perdió contra Naruto en la preliminar de los exámenes chuunin lo había visto así.

Sin decir palabra, puso una mano en su hombro, dándole la oportunidad de que fuera el quien dijera lo que le pasaba, pero al ver que no lo hacia, ni iba a hacerlo, se decidió a preguntar.

hay algo que te inquiete? Preguntó su madre

(sin levantar su mirada del piso) no,¿ por qué?

Estas demasiado callado… y pensativo…

¿Qué, no puedo pensar ahora?

Primero, soy tu madre, no me hables así… ( dándole un coscorrón), y segundo… me preocupa verte así…

No me pasa nada ma

No me mientas, sabes que olería tus mentiras aunque no tuviera este olfato privilegiado

(suspirando) solo pensaba…

¿en una chica?

(volteándose por primera vez para ver a su madre) N-no…

(sorprendida) ¿Qué? Desde cuando tartamudeas? Te juntas demasiado con esa Hyuuga… ya decía yo que con esa chica en tu mismo equipo… ( se queda en silencio al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de su hijo al hacer referencia a Hinata). ¿no me digas que…? ¿Kiba…?

Al ver que Kiba no decía nada, frunció el ceño y se fue del lugar sin decir mas nada, realmente molesta.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias Chiharu Natsumi por tu review. Es ****reconfortante saber que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo mi historia. Este capi es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste. Las mismas aclaraciones del capitulo anterior rigen para este capitulo**

_Corrió hacia la casa, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella. Realmente no vio en el lobo intención de atacar, pero el susto pudo más, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento fue entrar a su casa y asegurarse de que su hijo estuviese dentro, a salvo._

_Los días pasaban y ya era común que el animal apareciera en las cercanías. Esto no significaba que no le provocara miedo al verlo, pero día a día el miedo menguaba. _

_Era el cumpleaños número 6 de su hijo. Tres años habían pasado desde que su esposo había sido asesinado. Casi tres años desde que había visto al lobo por primera vez. En ese tiempo el miedo había desaparecido. Hasta su hijo le había dado un nombre: Zuka._

La vida continuaba para Kiba. Se había propuesto no pensar en Hinata, aunque le resultara un poco difícil, ya que la mayoría de los días se encontraba con ella y con Shino para entrenar.

Pero estaba convencido en que lograría sacarla de su cabeza… no había nada que no pudiera conseguir si realmente se lo proponía.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha junto a Akamaru. Ese día no entrenarían, ya que Shino estaba en una misión, y había decidido tomárselo libre. Se dirigió hacia Ichiraku, donde seguramente estaría Naruto, quizás acompañado por algún otro de sus amigos. Realmente no le guardaba rencor al rubio. Siempre lo había considerado su amigo, y que Hinata estuviera enamorada de él no cambiaba nada, o al menos trataba de autoconvencerse de ello. Lo único que Kiba no entendía era como Naruto nunca se había dado cuenta.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar lo encontró sentado al lado de Hinata. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba. Al parecer, su determinación no estaba dando resultado. Indeciso en irse o quedarse, finalmente se decidió por la última opción y se acercó levantando su mano y saludando efusivamente. Al ver a Kiba saludándolos, Naruto y Hinata le respondieron el gesto. Rápidamente se sentó, pidió ramen y comenzaron a hablar sobre temas irrelevantes.

No podía dejar de mirar a Hinata de reojo. Era inevitable. Aunque se reprendiera mentalmente por ser tan débil, tenia que reconocer que el verla junto a Naruto, sonrojándose, le producía un terrible dolor. Quería pensar en otra cosa, algo que lo distrajera, pero sus ojos traicioneros no dejaban de dirigirse hacia la chica de cabello oscuro que se encontraba cerca de él, pero tan lejos. Encima su mente parecía habérsele vuelto en contra, recordándole ese día, ese horrible día, en que Hinata se había confesado a Naruto. Sabía que el rubio sentía algo por Sakura, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. Que le gustara una chica no significaba que no pudiera gustarle otra. Además, sabía por la propia boca de Hinata que cuando ella expuso sus sentimientos al kitsune, éste se quedó callado, hasta unos segundos después, en los que le agradeció, y se marchó sin decir nada más. Al no saber si éste sentía algo por ella o no, no sabía que esperar.

Hinata no pronunciaba palabra. La situación se estaba poniendo tensa para el castaño, ya que sentía que estaba interrumpiendo o que estaba de más.

De repente se levantó, pagó su ramen y se fue, sin despedirse, a lo que los otros dos se quedaron mirando a su espalda mientras se retiraba. No había resistido más. Se sentía incapaz de estar al lado de ella, verla incomoda ante su presencia, como si no se conocieran o hubiera algo de lo que él no debiera enterarse. ¿Acaso estaban teniendo una cita y él los había interrumpido?

Lo que no esperaba era que la chica de ojos de luna lo siguiera, y tomándolo del brazo lo detuviera. No sabia que decirle, pero sabía que su compañero de equipo y amigo no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

-K- Kiba…

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-P- Por qué te fuiste así?

-Ehh, me acordé que tenía que ayudar a Hana a alimentar a los cachorros- mintió

- Ahh

-¿Hmm?

-N-No, nada… S-Solo pensé q-que te habías enojado conmigo…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

- N-No lo sé… es que t-te fuiste así, de repente…

-Ehh, no me di cuenta- mirando hacia arriba, demostrando que estaba mintiendo

-K-Kiba, ¿me acompañas a m-mi casa?

-¿Y Naruto? ¿Acaso ya terminó su cita?

-¿C-Cita?- sonrojándose violentamente

-He, no me hagas caso

-Hm

Le sonrió y se pusieron a caminar hacia el complejo Hyuuga.

_Era una noche de lluvia. Los relámpagos iluminaban por momentos el bosque, infiltrando su luz por las ventanas, que amenazaban con abrirse en cualquier momento por el fuerte viento que las azotaba. No pudiendo dormir, la mujer se levantó al escuchar un ruido en la puerta. Se acordó del pobre animal que siempre dormía allí, por lo que teniendo compasión de él, abri__ó la puerta para dejarlo entrar. En ese momento, para su sorpresa, unos hombres con ropas de ninjas irrumpieron en su casa. Gritar no serviría de nada, sabía que nadie vivía en los alrededores._

_Se acordó de la katana que perteneciera a su esposo, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba colgada en la pared. No pudo dar mas de tres pasos, cuando ya uno de los ninjas la había tomado por uno de sus brazos y tirado al suelo. Intentó zafarse, pero no lo logró. Entonces lo que más temía en ese instante ocurrió. Uno de los hombres había tomado a su hijo, que antes se hallaba durmiendo, y ahora amenazaba con matarlo con un kunai en su cuello. La mujer comenzó a gritar por clemencia, para que dejaran a su hijo, pero los hombres no le hicieron caso, sino que le propinaron una bofetada que le hizo sangrar la boca. _

_Entonces escuchó un grito…_

_No quería abrir sus ojos, por miedo que al hacerlo viera a su hijo lastimado. Pero no había sido él quien había gritado, sino uno de los ninjas, al ser mordido por un muy enojado lobo que había entrado a la casa al oler el peligro. Se sorprendió al ver la ferocidad del animal. En los años que había rondado por la casa nunca se había mostrado agresivo, todo lo contrario._

_Ahora demostraba su furia, al sentir que atacaban a esa familia, su familia. Se sentía parte de ellos, y no los dejaría sufrir._

_E__l ninja que había sido mordido se había hecho a un lado. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y sabia que no iba a lograr nada, por lo que salio de la casa. Sus compañeros intentaron atacar al furioso animal con shurikens y kunais, pero no lograron alcanzarlo. En cambio, el lobo los atacó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando lastimarlos gravemente. _

_Al sentirse derrotados por un animal, los hombres se marcharon, no sin antes prometer que se vengarían, no solo por la traición de su esposo, asesinando a lo que quedaba de su familia, sino también de ese desgraciado animal que los había atacado._

_Asustada, lo primero a lo que atinó fue a revisar que su hijo no estuviese lastimado. Cuando volteó a ver al lobo, vio que este se encontraba exhausto, perdiendo de a poco sus fuerzas y su conciencia. Entonces lo tomó en brazos, lo acomodó sobre una frazada, y curo las heridas que le habían propinado. _

Finalmente podía distraerse un poco. Una misión siempre resultaba un alivio. Era algo simple. Iba a acompañar a su hermana en un rastreo.

Se dirigían por el bosque hacia una aldea pequeña cercana a Konoha. Su mente no paraba un momento de recordar la historia que cada año escuchaba sobre el surgimiento del clan. No sabía por que rememoraba esto ahora, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Siempre que sus pensamientos no rondaran por cierta chica de cabellos oscuros, cualquier pensamiento estaba bien.

De repente, algo alertó sus sentidos, haciéndolo parar de golpe. Ese olor metálico era inconfundible: sangre… pero no era de humanos.

Continuará…

**No duden en comentarme si hay algo que no entienden o que les parece que esta mal. Bye!**


End file.
